All I Need To Know
by KuradoNinja
Summary: AU- Sequel to "Here With Me." She came into town looking for an escape. He came to her knowing that it would be impossible to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know I've toyed with the idea of writing this sequel for "Here With Me," where some of the reviewers said that they wouldn't read it, which is okay. But for those of you who DID want to...**

**Call it a thank you gift. Also, a very big shout out to **_C__ynicquest_**, whose encouragement greatly supported this story. She's an amazing partner-in-crime.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Alayna de Ravin wasn't a coward. She was _afraid, _and it wasn't only for her own well-being.

"Where are we going?"

But also for her son's.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes for the hundredth time since the start of their road trip, she replied, "For the last time, Baden, we're going to Storybrooke." As weird as it seemed, that truly was the name of their destination.

Looking away from the window, the twelve-year old frowned at her. "What's there for us anyway?" His childish voice was growing deeper with every month that he aged.

_Protection,_ Alayna supplied within her mind, but she instead she told him, "I have an uncle there who's a florist; you've never met him before though. Like me, he was born in Australia."

Baden gave her an even more confused look. "I have an _uncle?" _

Who knew.

She nodded, having remembered sharing with her son that she'd been an only child like him. "Your grand uncle- not by blood," she quickly added. "My mother's _sister's_ husband."

The poor boy looked absolutely lost now. "...Okay."

He turned his attention back to the window, watching with minimized attention as they drove past even more trees and thick foliage.

It was going to be such great relief once they'd made it safely to her Uncle Moe's place. Growing up as his only niece, he would always reserve a soft spot in his heart for her, regardless of the non-blood relations. Alayna remained hopeful that- despite not seeing him in thirteen years- he would welcome both her and her son with wide-open arms before hastily explaining to him their dire situation. One that she couldn't afford to place Baden in any longer.

"Hey," she planted a comforting hand on the back of his head, caressing him. "It's going to be okay; Storybrooke will be fun, you'll see!"

He didn't share her enthusiasm. "Do you think they'll have..._ other_ kids that are my age there?" Baden wasn't picky about the sex genders he associated himself with. Growing up, the poor boy was lonely enough to accept _anybody _else that wasn't his mother to talk with.

"Of course!" Alayna exclaimed, grinning. Or at least... she hoped so. She didn't even know much about the town herself.

"Right." Baden murmured, sourly resting his cheek atop his palm as he continued to gaze out the car window.

It pained her to see and hear him so negative, although Baden had every right to be. So, exhaling heavily, she faced her attention back on the road. "Baden I'm trying," she admitted with a sad smile, both hands holding the wheel. When he didn't look at her, she asked, "What will it take for me to convince you that things will be different this time?"

He continued to look out the window, his eyes dazed.

"A hot-fudge sundae?"

The edge of his lips quirked and she grinned. "A large, hot-fudge Sunday with everything on top?" When he continued to fight off smiling she kept on going, "With caramel and a dozen or so cherries?"

He laughed, his boyish face surprisingly handsome for a kid his age, and she joined him in laughter, the both of them grinning.

After facing the front window again, Alayna exclaimed, "Look, here it is!"

They drove past the town sign with Baden read the words as fast as he could while his mother added, "this is it, Baden- this is it. No more running after this."

It was a promise she intended to keep this time.

* * *

The first thing she needed to do was find a telephone. Despite the town's miniscule size and expansion, she wanted to find her uncle immediately, calling him being her first priority as she parked her old station-wagon in front of the town's hardware store. She had ditched her cell phone a couple of months ago, paranoid and positive that _he _would use it as one of his means to track her down and force her to come back to Washington where he'd...

Shaking her head, Alayna took a deep breath. "Okay," she began unbuckling her seat belt, glancing at Baden as she did so. "I'm gonna go and find us a phone. You- " she pointed at him with a stern look, " -stay in the car; read, or at least try to keep yourself occupied until I get back. Alright?"

When he nodded obediently, she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Good boy." Opening the car door, she stepped out onto the wet street, smiling at him. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Slamming the car door close, she walked down the sidewalk, mindful to keep her bearings neutral as the citizens all stopped and... stared, their expressions baffled. Alayna didn't understand why, having been stubbornly positive that she'd never seen these people before as she glanced her eyes elsewhere, shoving her hands deeply into her coat's pockets. She needed to find a phone, and quick.

Looking around, she was marvelously surprised by how tidy the town was kept, regardless of it's lacking franchises. Judging by the structure and activities of things, everybody knew each other, tolerated each other. Their interactions friendly. Being a born-and-raised city girl, Alayna could see herself living in this town very easily without causing trouble, and she loved the country, and Storybrooke was as country as it could get. She smiled as a couple of children, siblings perhaps, ran across the street from her. Sooner or later, Baden will grow to like it here.

Glancing to her left, she nearly smiled, relieved that she'd actually managed to find a payphone in this place. The big cities definitely had many of them.

Picking up her steps, she was just about to place her foot out onto the road when something small and soft collided into her hers, nearly knocking her off balance. "Mama!"

Who?

Quickly regaining her posture, Alayna looked down, and laughed. A tiny, blonde-haired toddler had run into her, obviously mistaking her for her mother as little arms wrapped around her calves. It was bound to happen in her strange life. "Well, hello there, little one!" She cooed down, petting the girl's (from the blue dress she wore, it was obvious) curls. "Aren't you just adorable!"

Rubbing her face into her leggings, the child mumbled the same namesake, her voice muffled by the material, and Alayna smiled, looking up as she did so, hoping that whoever this child belonged to was somewhere nearby.

"Lacey!"

She was glad that she didn't have to wait much longer as a thin, well-dressed man halted in front of them, the tip of his cane resting a few feet away from the toddler's white-sandled foot. Alayna wasn't going to lie. This person was rather dashing-looking. "Oh, hi." she greeted him shyly.

Even while wearing dark shades she knew that he was staring at her, his gaping expression slightly similar to that of the other town's occupants, and it was beginning to disheartened her. Why the heck was everybody looking at her this way?! Was there something on her face?

Feeling self-conscious, Alayna ran her fingers through her brown hair. "Is she yours?" She looked down at the child, trying to distract him with small-talk, hoping that it would work.

He gave her a slow nod, and she beamed, although it was a tight one. Praying that he would release the stiff posture, she complimented to the toddler, "Well, she's absolutely adorable!" And she meant it, too, petting the child's head fondly once again. "And such beautiful hair and eyes..."

Eyes that were like her own.

When the infant- Lacey, he'd called her- began pulling on her skirt for attention with a loud pout, she couldn't help but laugh, picking the girl up as she did so. Baden had been no different at this age, and would _always_ come to his mommy for anything.

Looking at the father, or at least, he _was_ the father, right? Alayna held out her hand to him. "How rude of me. I'm Alayna- Alayna de Ravin."

Relieved when the bearded man shook it, Alayna placed her arm back underneath the child's thigh, holding her tightly against her. He seemed reluctant not to offer his name. "So..." she dragged out the word, looking past his slender shoulders. "Know of any good motels around here that I could stay in?" She really didn't need to drag Baden into the conversation.

He continued to gaze at her, thankfully closing his mouth this time as a small, gust of wind brushed through them, lifting a few strands of his long, brown-to-grey locks. While he aired an attractive demeanor, the man was positively gaunt, and Alayna briefly wondered if he was feeding himself properly until finally, he replied, his voice hoarse from the lack of speaking, "There's an inn just down the road not very far from here."

Ah, Alayna smiled. Judging by his brogue and accent, he was from Scotland. Alayna loved Scotland, having vacationed there when she was a child years ago. "Great," she told him sincerely, "Thank you."

Stepping closer, she disentangled Lacey from the death grip the she was giving her. "Alright, sweetie, go to Daddy!" When the man kept his expression plain she surmised that she hadn't been wrong. He truly was the child's father.

With a small cry, Lacey clutched onto her chest tightly, but with enough awkward help from her daddy they managed to make her release her, and she began sobbing loudly, wanting her "Mama."

Not wanting to bring any unnecessary attention for fear of embarrassing the both of them, Alayna cradled the little round face within her palms, soothing her. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. There, there; it's okay. You're alright." Smaller, teary blue eyes gazed up into her own as she fussed, and Alayna smiled. "You need to be a good girl. Can you be a good girl for me?"

It was a miracle within itself as Lacey closed her mouth, tiny body convulsing with small hiccups as she sniffled, her tiny nose runny.

Touching the child's head once more, she took a step back, her hands finding shelter within her pockets. "So... " she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip as she glanced at him. "I guess I should be going now."

He nodded, speechless, and she blushed. "Well, then..." she chuckled awkwardly, "see ya' later!"

Waving a quick goodbye to Lacey, she walked onto the road, desperate to reach that payphone, shoulders slightly hunching. If it weren't for her already paranoid nature, she could've sworn the strange man's penetrating eyes were staring, right behind her.

* * *

Baden decided that he liked the "The Fellowship of the Ring," even though he believed the movie was better. But as he flipped through the twenty-second page of the worn copy his mother had given him, it was getting harder to decipher which one was more surrealistic, in a sense. Of course his mother would always choose the book instead of the movie.

Hearing the driver's door opened, he flung up his head, watching as said parent quickly slid inside. "Well," she began in a tired voice, buckling herself in, "I talked to our uncle." Hallelujah, she had managed to find a phone. "He said that he couldn't wait to see us both, and wants us to stop by before we settle down for the evening."

That caught off his guard for a moment. "By settling down, you mean like sleeping in a bed, right? A_ real _bed?"

Maybe inside of an actual house?

"No, silly, a tree with some blankets." At seeing his dropped expression she laughed, and the muscles within him relaxed. "Yes, darling, a bed. I found us a place to stay, at least until we can get an apartment."

"We're _staying_ here?" He sounded panicked, uncertain.

She shrugged, turning on the ignition. "I think it's safe enough."

"Mom," her son gave her an unsure look. "What if...?"

"No, Baden." She shook her head sternly, reversing out the car slowly onto the road. "No more doubting. He's not going to find us here. I made sure of that."

If only her emotions and mouth were in one accord with another.

* * *

This picture was taken on her fourth birthday, Moe reflected with a proud smile, the ancient photo album he owned all those years ago sitting atop his lap. Even at a young age, Isabelle was all smiles and mischievous, no doubt learning it greatly from her older cousin, Alayna. Isabelle had adored her, regardless of the age difference.

Gazing down at the photo, he remembered fondly of the scene as his baby girl blew out the candles, a fourteen-year old Alayna clapping and cheering behind her along with the rest of their small party of a family. Moe had been well aware of how strong the Ravin bloodline was, seeing it obvious within both Alayna and his own daughter. Lucinda and Cassandra had both been identical twins, the latter having chose to marry young instead of her older sister. Just the physical resemblance alone that both of their daughter's shared was amazingly indescribable, although Izzy did have his chin.

At the knock on his door he grinned widely, and closing the album, sprung up out of his chair. Alayna wasn't a child anymore, but a woman. A strong, independent woman. One who could conquer the world if she wanted to, or so he had joked to her fondly all those years ago when she'd reached womanhood. Her father hadn't been as fond for adventure like she and her mother had been, and he couldn't even begin to fathom when it was since the last time they'd talk. Her wedding, he guessed? And good Lord, that felt like ages ago.

Adjusting his cap so that it covered his balding head more comfortably, he opened the door, and slender arms immediately flew around his neck and he laughed, holding her close. "Oh, Alayna, sweetheart!" She laughed along with him, sharing in the joy as he twirled her around. "It's so good to see you!"

Chuckling as he finally set her down, she replied, "the feeling's mutual, Uncle." Beaming up at him, she hugged him tightly around the waist. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Laughing, the aging man gently pushed her away so that he could get a proper look at her, and Baden stood there in the doorway, feeling more and more awkward by the second. "Is this him?" her uncle asked, smiling at the shy boy, and when Alayna nodded, he reached out to him, "Well, hello there, lad!" Grabbing Baden's hand, he shook it enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to meet you! Such a strapping boy you are!" He complimented proudly, and Alayna smiled, finally feeling at peace with herself as she observed her Uncle and son as they greeted each other.

After a while, Moe had settled them all down for a nice bowl of beef stew and baked bread, wanting to cherish every single second he had with them as they dined together. Conversation, thankfully, had flown easily well into the meal. "You need a place to stay?" he asked, finishing his bowl.

Alayna nodded, dabbing her mouth with a napkin as she chewed. Baden was so busy wolfing down his stew, she would have to remind him of his manners after they've finished eating. "I'd been told there was an inn here in town..." she began steadily, not exactly sure how she should plan her next move yet.

"There's no need," her uncle told her, smiling at her startled frown, "I've got a guest bedroom in need of using anyway and the bed is big enough for two. You and your boy can use it; at least until you're ready to settle down with your own place."

"It's really no trouble for us to stay at the inn, Uncle." Alayna told him.

"And it's really no trouble for _me _if you stayed here in my apartment," he gave her a playful frown. "Honestly, have you and Izzy learned nothing when it comes to my generous offers?"

Baden, because he was a growing boy, kindly asked for seconds, making Alayna shake her head as her uncle laughed.

"He's a good lad," he told her later on with a smile, the both of them watching from the couch as Baden began washing the dishes all by himself, wanting to offer up his services in any way he would. Truly a one-of-a-kind soul indeed. So smart, so kind. "Reminds me of you when you were that age."

"I wasn't always keen on scarfing my way through dinner though," she joked with a chuckle, tucking her legs underneath her as she gazed at her son. "But you're right; Baden's unique, even though he denies it."

Moe smiled, his eyes casting down to the wooden floor. "Alayna..." he waited until she looked at him, his blue eyes serious. "Where is Gavin?"

She tried her best to keep her face neutral, but by her quivering bottom lip, he feared for the worst. "I needed to escape," she quietly admitted, eyes darting to her son as he began drying the bowls, "and I need your help. Things..." she shook her head, voice tightening. "Gavin's been... he was the reason why I couldn't come to the funeral."

In an instant, one of his greatest fears had just come to life. "Oh, darling..." the words were whispered sadly.

A sudden knock on his door flung both of their attentions away and Moe stood, wondering exactly who it could be as he opened the door. "Oh! Rodrick." he seemed pleased that his estranged, son-in-law was visiting him at this hour, and he even brought with him Lacey.

"Mama!" The toddler squealed upon seeing Alayna standing up from the sofa, and she flinched, wondering just how long this child would remain calling her that while she stayed here in Storybrooke.

"Settle down, Lacey." Mr. Gold scolded her calmly, all the while catching a quick look towards Alayna as he rebuked his daughter with a gentle squeeze. He turned back to Moe. "I'm sorry to bother you but... it seems that I'm in need of a babysitter tomorrow. Mrs. Nolan had broken her leg while taking a nasty tumble down the stairs shortly this evening."

Alayna blinked.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that... O-okay..." Moe quickly turned to look at Alayna before facing Rodrick once again. "You could've just called to tell me." How the man had managed to keep on going with a ruined bad leg was beyond the florist's comprehension.

"I needed the exercise," the stoic man replied casually, all the while keeping his eyes trained upon Alayna. "Can you do it?"

Hopelessly, Moe remained quiet.

"You can't do it." Gold continued to gaze at the blue-eyed brunette, who's own face was starting to flush under the intense heat of it. Instantly Lacey lunged for her grandpa, and Moe took her into his big arms.

"Well... believe it or not, I've got several deliveries to make tomorrow," Moe began explaining, "and Tanner's not very fond of children..." he frowned blackly, which said much for his assistant down at the flower shop.

"I see." Mr. Gold nodded, resting both of his hands atop of his cane now. He was still wearing the same suit from earlier Alayna had noticed and, if anything, looked even a thousand times more exhausted than she'd remembered. Seeing his brown eyes for the first time conveyed it enough. Especially when he kept staring at her.

"Oh!" Moe smiled, looking back and forth between the two of them oddly. "How rude of me, Alayna this is- " he began gesturing.

Gold held up a hand. "We've already met," he told his father-in-law, his piercing eyes never straying away from her.

That seemed to startle Moe by a fraction. "You have?"

"Actually," Alayna began to correct, crossing her arms as she made her way around the sofa, coming to stand beside her uncle. "It wasn't much of a proper greeting."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Gold frowned. "How so?"

"Well, for starters," Alayna said with a smirk, "name-exchange is very much welcomed and pleasant."

The grip on his cane tightened just a little. "Indeed."

The edge of her lips quirked up at seeing his tense expression. "Do you always try to act intimidating when you meet newcomers?"

"Alayna," Moe was fast to cut in before Gold had time to reply, giving her a stern look, "this is Isabelle's husband."

_Oh, kill me now..._

Eyes going wide, she took a step back, one hand placed against her mouth. "Her husband?" she echoed.

No way. _This_ old, decrepit fart was her cousin's _spouse?_

Now it was Mr. Gold's turn to smirk. "Isabelle could have seen me as many things," he approached her slowly, catching her staring at his bad limp. "But she did not see me as a monster."

Holding out a hand, he greeted, "it's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Ravin." His accent deepened politely, attractively.

Alayna blushed, having wondered if he was one of those people who were good at remembering names as she briefly took his hand, feeling the smooth, gold band of his wedding ring pressing against her fingers. "Charmed," she replied carefully.

"Hey, what's...?" Baden's words faltered behind him as he walked out of the kitchen, his eyes training upon the well-dressed stranger.

"Ah, come here lad!" His uncle urged him closer. "Come and meet Mr. Gold- there's a good boy," Clapping a strong hand on top of Baden's shoulder when the lad was close enough, Moe smiled at Gold, "my nephew."

Having a fond side for children himself, Mr. Gold smiled as well, shaking Baden's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Baden."

Stepping up behind him, Alayna rested her small hands on top of her child's shoulders. "My son," she told the pawnbroker.

That earned her a curious raised eyebrow as Mr. Gold glanced back and forth between mother and kid. "Well," he cleared his throat, intent on changing the subject, "I'm still in need of a babysitter."

"Alayna can do it!" Her uncle recommended proudly, resting an arm around her waist. "She can watch Lacey for you."

"Hmmm," brown eyes calculated her coldly. He wouldn't just entrust anyone with Lacey, especially with strangers, but Alayna already had a child of her own that she was raising. Would it really make much a terrible difference? "Seeing as you're already... " he gave her a once-over, "a mother, I can't say that you're unqualified, but are you willing to do the job?"

Glancing at the toddler, Alayna was starting to remember one very important detail. This was _Isabelle's_ child, one that she had created out of love, even if the outcome of it happened to come from this strange man. How could she just turn down such an offer?

Judging by how serious the father was about all this, it was obvious that Lacey was precious to him. More than words alone could say, as any father should be towards the children he sires.

Making up her mind, she nodded firmly. "I'll do it."

Mr. Gold didn't seem objected by the idea. "I don't like owing people favors." he intoned deeply, frowning.

"You don't have to owe me anything," Alayna promised, her head held high. "I choose to do the job; my own free will."

Frowning even deeper, Mr. Gold continued to stare at her with his piercing brown eyes, his attention briefly landing on the boy in front of her as he replied, "I'll see you at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Be ready."

Carefully taking his daughter away from Moe, he turned around, paused in mid-step, and glanced over his shoulder. "Pleasant dreams, Miss Ravin." he wished her quietly.

After he exited, Moe gently closed the door, exhaling tiredly. "Would've told you from the beginning," his smile was small and sad as he looked at Alayna.

Hugging her arms over her son's shoulders, she gaped. "Him? That's the 'wonderful Prince Charming' Izzy had _married?_ Him?"

Moe nodded, the gesture not disapproving. "Regardless of his... off-put demeanor, Isabelle loved him. Very much so."

"I kinda like him," Baden spoke up, his hands resting on top of his mother's arm. "He looks cool, acts cool- in a creepy sort of way that is- and he doesn't stare at me weirdly."

"Nobody stares at you weirdly." She pecked him on the tip of his nose. "And you don't get a say in this either."

Pulling her son into death grip, she tickled-pinched him until he began squirming relentlessly, and she chuckled. "Go down to the car and get our bags," she gave him a slight push towards the door, and he fled.

"So," Moe began, shrugging his hands inside his pant's pockets, "are you staying?"

Alayna stared at the room she and Baden would be sharing for how many nights to come, and smiled. "We're staying."

**x~X~x**

**I like it. The question is- did **_**you**_** guys like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter!**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was a no-brainer that many children would consider summer vacation one of the most wonderful of extended school breaks, to get away from the tedious day-to-day labor of doing homework and test-studying. Too bad Baden wasn't like most children. He'd give anything to set foot in an actual, public school system where he could make friends, understand different teachers, and check out the school libraries. Like his mother before him, he was an avid reader. Anything that came in the form of paper and script could easily hold his attention for hours on end.

"So Smaug the Dragon ends up getting killed by some random farm guy in some random village?" He narrowed his eyes as he read the text, one eyebrow raised in disbelief curiosity. "That's it? _That's_ how he dies?"

Moe had been busily chewing away at the scrambled eggs Alayna had kindly cooked for him when he stared at the growing lad. "My God, boy, didn't you just start reading that book since yesterday afternoon?" he wondered in surprise.

Baden shrugged. "It caught my interest," he flipped to the next page, almost near the end as he read from the large volume.

Moe blanched. It had taken him nearly a week just to finish "The Hobbit." Truly, this was the child of Alayna de Ravin.

"As grateful as I am that you find reading a suitable hobby," slender fingers quickly plucked the novel out from Baden's hands as Alayna took a turn around the kitchen table, all dressed and ready for the day ahead of her. "No books at the dining table; you know better." she scolded him.

Baden became silent as he munched on his buttery toast as Moe laughed. "He's got your sharp love for reading, I see." he teased easily, taking a sip of his coffee.

Alayna smirked, busily pouring herself her own cup of the hot, steaming brew. "Apparently." It was a shame her... husband didn't exactly share the same interest. Looking down at her wrist watch, she faced her uncle. "It's almost eight o'clock."

"Mmm," Moe looked at his own, "I better leave for work then." Standing up, he deposited his dirty dishes inside the sink as he downed the remains of his drink.

"I wonder if the movie actually follows through the same plotline," Baden wondered aloud, poking his eggs with the tips of his fork.

Shaking her head, Alayna sat down beside him with her own plate. "Eat," she ordered firmly, pushing at his hand. They had ten minutes until that damn pawnbroker made an appearance. "Quit picking at your food."

Moe smiled, wiping his hands with a dish towel. "I'll see you two later. Bye Laynie!" Leaning down, he kissed her forehead quickly, rubbing Baden's hair as he did so. "Be a good lad for ya' mother." he told the boy.

"Bye, Uncle Moe!" Alayna called as he shrugged on his jacket and opened the front door, waving as he departed. She smiled, looking at her son. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Baden asked, scooping up a forkful of his eggs.

"Your uncle," she answered, chewing.

The boy shrugged. "I like him," he took a large bite, "and I can tell that you love him. A lot."

"I do," she agreed, nodding, "he's the closest thing I have to a father ever since mine passed away." Things hadn't been the same for her since the accident.

"Oh," Blue eyes downcast, Baden suddenly asked, "what was grandpa like anyway?"

Alayna smiled. Where to start? "Well, he was- "

Three firm knocks on the door suddenly captured their attention, and Alayna placed down her fork. "Are you done eating?" she asked him, staring at the door.

When he nodded, she stood up. "Clean the dishes; I'll be right back."

Combing her fingers through her long hair, she walked to the front door, hoping that her current expression didn't convey her swimming anxiety. Mr. Gold didn't seem like someone who would easily trust his daughter's care into the company of a total stranger's, well- they weren't really strangers anymore, but they certainly didn't know each other. Then again, she was Isabelle's cousin. He had every reason to trust her.

And he does, right?

Sighing, she braced herself, and pulled open the door, her eyes looking down at the familiar cane.

"Good morning, Miss Ravin." The calm Scottish voice greeted her as Mr. Gold stood in front of the doorway. He wasn't wearing his shades today, and he wasn't smiling. Big difference.

"Mama!" The childish cry of joy came from none other than Lacey as she immediately launched herself into Alayna's arms from her father's, startling her.

Mr. Gold smirked as he watched his daughter happily accept her new babysitter without a problem. "Well, it seems you'll be having it easy with her today." Taking off the small pink bag from his shoulder, he handed it to her. "Everything she needs is in here, and I'll be back to pick her up by six o' clock in the afternoon. No later."

Alayna nodded, balancing the small child on one side as she gripped the bag tightly with her free hand.

"Good." Stepping forward, he planted a sweet kiss to his girl's forehead. "Daddy loves you, sweetheart." he whispered, his eyes conveying his emotions, before straightening to his full height. "Take care of her, " brown eyes narrowed at Alayna. "And should there be any trouble..."

"There won't be." Alayna promised strongly. Whether he intended to threaten her with that unfinished statement or advise her to contact him she did not know. Actually, she rather remain ignorant. "Everything will be fine, Mr. Gold. Your daughter's in safe hands."

"Hmph," the Scotsman scoffed, smirking as he glanced at her son's back. "I should hope so."

She looked affronted. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nothing; I'll see you both later. Have a good day, Miss Ravin." Smiling at Lacey he turned away, the soft thuds of his cane echoing down the hall before Alayna closed the door.

"What a strange man," she murmured, looking at Lacey. "You think so too, don't you, kiddo?"

When Lacey giggled back in that cute toddler's way (and apparently having no clue that her "Mama" had just insulted her father) she smiled. "So do I."

"Personally, I think he's just lonely." Startled by the sudden voice behind her, she whirled around on her son, glaring at him. Baden jumped back. "Oh, c'mon, even I can see it!" He argued in defense, his hands raised up in front of him.

Alayna rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, Baden..." Holding Lacey with both arms now, she moved towards the kitchen as she brushed past her son, irritated that he'd made her jump like that. "And what makes you so sure that he's so lonely?"

"Well," Baden trailed behind her, watching as his mother carefully set down the toddler and her bag onto the counter so that she could dry the dishes he'd washed. "Couldn't you tell?"

Refusing to answer, Alayna handed Lacey a small spoon to toy with until she finished her task.

* * *

Concentration had played an immense role into making his life successful, and yet for the first time in two years, he was finding it hard to keep it.

Muttering a curse underneath his breath, Mr. Gold slammed down the screwdriver he'd been using to fix an old utility radio, his teeth clenching in irritation.

He had been in a foul mood ever since dropping off Lacey at her grandfather's place; his conscious mind dangerously swaying around his babysitter replacement- _Alayna. _He smiled bitterly, remembering just exactly how cruel God had been for placing her in his miserable path, to remind him with torment of the love he'd lost, knowing that this ghost in a shell was not his beloved Belle, no matter how much she appeared to be.

Running a hand through his long hair he sighed, reaching for his coffee shop that sat dangerously on the edge of his workshop desk. He knew he should've kept Lacey with him for the day, having been his own fault that he chose to leave her in the hands of another while he slaved off his hands and mind just to keep himself from treading upon unwanted memories. It wasn't fair to himself, and it certainly wasn't fair to his little daughter.

Although the toddler had become better at sleeping through the night he had remained restless, tossing and turning tiredly for hours, knowing that rest was futile. Alayna plagued his mind unlike anything he'd ever obsessed with, and not in a good way either. The woman was an outright imposter who had no right to carry his wife's angelic face.

Laying in bed, breathless and sweaty and hot from rolling around like a mindless toddler, he remembered their encounter from earlier distinctly, of how his body and mind seemed to froze with wild amazement after chasing Lacey, his mouth gaping in disbelief, and for a moment, one hopeless moment, he thought he was seeing a reincarnation. How sadly disappointed he had been after hearing her voice and seeing her mannerism. This woman was not his Belle, only an imposter.

And yet, a small side of him still believed...

Shaking his head as he downed another gulp his beverage, he slammed the cup down onto the table. This was ridiculous. He was _Mr. Gold_, for Christ's sake. He had an image to maintain, a reputation to uphold, and he would not let some ruthless female lead him astray from it!

And so, with his mind as steely as ever, he snatched up the screwdriver, feverishly intent on finishing his work, and then froze, feeling even more pitiful than ever. Laying the tool aside, he looked at the lone picture frame erected on the side of him, his eyes glazing sadly over the oval-shaped photo. She looked so happy as she smiled back at him from the photo, her cheekbones prominent from looking so contented, and for a brief moment, he felt guilty. Alayna wasn't to blame for looking so much like her. They were kin after all.

Frown set into place, he grabbed his cane. There were questions in need of answering.

* * *

He had been driving when he'd caught sight of the familiar form standing just outside the door of his floral shop, and Moe smiled, smoothly parking the van next to the curb just a few feet away from his destination. Turning off the ignition, he stepped outside from his vehicle. "Just made my last delivery," he said, shoving his keys into his pocket before rubbing a hand across his sweaty forehead. The weather was surprisingly warm today.

Nodding, Mr. Gold stepped up to him. "With remarkable timing, I see."

Moe chuckled, looking from side to side. "Well, if I'd known you'd be visiting my shop today..."

Holding up a hand, the pawnbroker shook his head. "No need for apologies; I only came seeking answers."

The florist's expression faltered by just a fraction. "Answers?" The man could be asking for practically anything and he'd hardly know how to respond with an accurate response.

Glancing away, Mr. Gold bit his bottom lip. "You're niece- Alayna..."

Oh, Moe figured it out, but because they were standing in a public street, he offered, "Let's talk about this inside and I'll make us some tea." He could only hope that whatever his son-in-law had to be concerned about wasn't nearly as bad than him deciding to throw Alayna out of town.

* * *

"Forgive me if it seems like I'm intruding," Mr. Gold apologized as Moe filled his cup to the brim with steaming tea, the both of them securely tucked away into the florist's office from the back of the shop.

Moe fondly waved away the apology. "You're always welcome here, Rodrick. Never doubt that. Besides," the aging man sat down behind his desk with a grunt, "this a public business; anyone has rights within them to bug the manager should it be necessary." he chuckled, and Rodrick smirked. "But you do have questions," he reminded, thick fingers interlacing as he rested them atop of his large belly.

Nodding, Mr. Gold took a small sip of his drink. "I know it's probably not my business," he began, playing his words wisely, "but as landlord of this town you'd understand my inquiries when it comes to meeting new folk abroad."

"Yes," Moe agreed, "I do."

Nodding again, Mr. Gold added. "And... seeing as you're Miss Ravin's blood-relative- "

"By marriage, actually." Moe corrected.

"By marriage, then..." God, this was harder than it seemed, and he clasped his cane between both hands as he leaned forward, the top half of his body hunching over his knees. "Is she here to visit you for a short or extended amount of time, or does she plan on living here?"

Try as Gold might, Moe could easily read the man's obvious blocked concerns as to why he would ask over Alayna's personal intentions. "Honestly... I haven't a clue." he answered carefully, truthfully. If Alayna truly was in trouble as she'd made it seem then she could very well choose to move out of the states.

"Ah," Mr. Gold glanced down, "so she's just visiting."

It was probably for the best. Truth be told, he didn't think he could handle looking her in the face again, or bear the fact that his own child was confused about calling the wrong woman "mama."

"I mean, I don't know if Alayna's truly decided to leave yet." Moe corrected. "You see, she's..." his words faltered and he looked away quickly.

"She's what?" Mr. Gold frowned. If the woman was dangerous, he'd definitely see her out himself.

"Well, it's... it's complicated." Moe admitted sheepishly, looking at him again.

Scoffing, Mr. Gold smirked. "Must run in the family then," he meant for the comment to be a quip, but Moe didn't seem very partaken with it, choosing to stare at him with an odd expression. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Look, as long as she's not a threat to Lac- "

"Rodrick," Moe exhaled a steady breath, his eyes focused on the man before him. "Are you sure this conversation has nothing to with Alayna's resemblance to Isabelle?"

To his credit, Mr. Gold's shame tore through him like agony from an open-knifed wound. "Why didn't you tell me that there was another?" he whispered. Alayna showing up to Storybrooke couldn't have been a coincidence. How did he know that Moe hadn't planned to...?

At seeing where this was all leading up to, Moe quickly hastened to explain. "Rodrick, I swear I had no idea she was coming to town. Truth be told," he swallowed, "I haven't heard from Alayna in thirteen years." Thinking of Gavin, it all started making some sense to him and he became worried. Alayna wasn't moving away. She was _running_ away.

"Thirteen years?" Mr. Gold wondered, curious. She and Isabelle couldn't have been that far apart in age, but she did have a son, and he'd looked like he wasn't much older than a young teenager.

Moe nodded. "She'd be... thirty-five this year, I believe?" He quickly tallied off the years in his head, realizing that he was right. "She's older than Izzy by ten years."

This conversation just kept getting better and better.

"She looks... young." commented the pawnbroker lamely. Well, young for her age, that was. Hell, was she even married? He didn't recall seeing a ring on her finger...

"The woman's a hard worker, my niece." The florist reflected proudly, reaching for his own tea-cup. "If I even believe this is possible, she's been through a lot more than Izzy."

Now Mr. Gold was immensely curious. How could this woman have suffered more than his beloved wife?

"We took her in shortly after she'd turned sixteen," Moe went on, siging tiredly, "but life... life just wasn't the same for her ever since."

Mr. Gold continued to stare at the man sitting across from him before looking down into his empty cup, wondering when he'd finished drinking it. "She's not... in danger or anything, is she?" Relatives didn't just show up into town unannounced if they had family residing around, not without reason at least, and he doubt that Alayna wanted to give her uncle the element of surprise. The woman had looked completely lost to him, as if she didn't know what to do next. Of that much he was sure.

Knowing that it'd be pointless to lie, Moe confessed, "I don't know, Rodrick." He wasn't about to bring Gavin into this. That was Alayna's business and call should she choose to share him with anyone else. "I truly don't know."

* * *

"Say 'Baden'."

_"Bae!" _

"Baaddeeenn."

_"Bae!" _The toddler squealed again with a smile, tossing her hands in the air as she kicked out her little legs, her feet just barely dangling off the edge of the couch.

Sighing heavily, but not irritatedly, Baden smiled. "Someone's gonna have to work with her on saying people's names correctly." He tugged at her tiny toes playfully and she laughed.

"Well, what'd you expect?" Alayna came walking out of the kitchen, carrying a basket full of laundry. "She's two."

"How can you tell?" Baden wondered, making his fingers into claws as he began tickling Lacey until she squealed out, loving the attention. He and Alayna had taken extra care at keeping the little love-bug occupied and entertained, and surprisingly, they were enjoying it immensely. Who knew having a little kid this young around was so much fun to play with? Baden grinned.

Alayna smiled, tapping her forehead twice. "Mother's instincts."

"I probably spoke better when I was that age." After tickling her stomach, Baden pulled the child into his arms, standing up from his knelt position as he did so.

Scoffing as she placed the basket down on the couch, Alayna smirked. "Oh, you were a lot worse believe me." Wiping her hands on her faded jeans she huffed, having barely forgotten what is was like to be a stay-at-home housekeeper. "I'll fold these clothes later; in the meantime I want you to watch Lacey for me."

"Where are you going?" Baden asked, watching as his mother grabbed her purse and jacket from the door hanger.

"Somewhere," she avoided the real answer, opening the door. "I'll be back soon, alright? And stay inside the house."

She closed the door firmly behind her.

* * *

It was almost four-thirty in the afternoon, plenty of time for her to be back home before six o'clock as she walked through the sunny streets of Storybrooke, hands casually slipping into her pockets as she picked up the pace.

Unlike yesterday the citizens acted oblivious towards her minus the occasional nervous glance, and she couldn't blame them, really. In their eyes she was her cousin's ghost, and Alayna was pretty certain that her uncle hadn't mentioned her existence to anyone else in the town either. Hell, Mr. Gold had practically tripped over his own feet he was so shocked.

Even she had to admit, Storybrooke was rather a lovely little place. While pretty much secluded from the rest of the world's popular franchises, everyone seemed to be thriving while working hard at their own businesses and professions, something Alayna deeply admired from within small towns, and everyone seemed friendly enough.

"Excuse me," she approached a curly-haired man walking his dalmatian. "Is there a pawn shop in this town?"

"Oh! Well, yes, there is." The man kindly replied while turning around, pointing out his umbrella to a regular-size light blue shop with a red door down across the street from them. "Just over there."

"Thank you." Alayna told him sincerely, walking past him. He was one of the few who didn't stare at her oddly, which said much for his manners.

When she came closer not ten feet away she reached inside her jean's pocket, pulling out the small ring as she did so. She knew Gavin had invested quite a bit of money into buying her this, but what had once been her most prized possession was now nothing more than a simple piece of trash to her, one that she'd be willing to see in a heartbeat. Besides, she'd argue with logic, she and Baden needed the extra money.

Not bothering to read the huge sign that hung overhead she took a deep breath, and knocked twice before entering the drafty area, glancing over her shoulder. "Hello?" she called out, her voice slightly echoing. Closing the door softly behind her, she walked inside. "Anyone in here? Hello!"

When nobody answered her she decided to browse around, wondering if the employer or employee was out on break.

Looking around, Alayna became amazed at the many pieces of artifacts that surrounded her as she twirled her body slowly, taking everything all in as she stared. Antiques of every shape and size from almost every country looted the shelves and corners, some of which she could identify from her trips to Europe, Asia...

"Wow," she whispered with wonder, fingers lightly skimming along a Persian sword hanging on the wall. Turning to her side, she spotted the back room, and because her curious nature always got the best of her, she searched to and fro and- upon seeing that she was the only one inside the shop- slowly approached the room.

Pushing the curtains aside, she was slightly surprised by how shambolic this area was compared to the front of the shop, but then again, whoever managed the place must've spent most of his or her time either repairing things or making them, judging by all the tools and necessities they kept cluttered about on the shelves, ones which were practically poking out of their places it was so disorganized.

The desk wasn't much better Alayna had noticed, her blue eyes skimming across the pieces of junks scattered in piles atop of the wooden surface. Honestly, these people seriously needed to clean up after themselves and that's when she caught sight of it.

Peculiarly tilting her head to the side, she picked up the frame that was sitting on the desk. Looking down she gazed at it for a long moment. Familiar blue eyes, blond hair, signature smile...

Eyes narrowing, Alayna immediately recognized the face of whom was grinning at her from inside the picture. One that she had not seen in almost thirteen years. _Isabelle... _Of course he'd have a picture of her.

Strong fingers suddenly grappled around her wrist, and she jumped, a scream stuck in her throat as she whipped her head around, and she saw them- those brown, narrowing eyes staring deep into her soul, and she couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

_"What are you doing in here?"_ Mr. Gold hissed angrily, his grip tightening, and for once- just once- Alayna wished she had done the more sensible thing than the brave thing.

**x~X~x**

**I hope this chapter was to your liking. Oh, man Alayna's in trouble. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Mr. Gold never fashioned himself to be an easily angered person. Truth be told, it would take a great amount of irritation to push his limits, especially when it came to Belle or Lacey. An occasional frown or two was the most to expect out of his impatience while dealing with certain stipulations, but rage?

_"What are you doing here?" _

It was something he definitely saved for certain situations, but not this one.

Alayna however, did not know that, would never have to should he choose to keep her away from him. But for now, he was ticked off. Why?

Because the damn woman had promised to watch- and protect- his Lacey. _His_ baby girl.

But she was nowhere in sight, save for this sniveling damsel who'd he secretly caught flaunting around in the back of his shop like a curious kitten. Well, curiosity killed the cat, did it not?

"I-I..." her voice was tiny as she tried to talk. The death grip on her wrist never once loosening and she panicked.

At seeing the swelling fear within her deep, blue eyes he slowly released his grip on her so that he could snatch the frame out of her hands and she quickly retracted her arm, cradling it close to her chest, watching him warily. He glared at her. If she assumed that groveling at his feet would earn her his good favors then she'd be sorely-

"I'm sorry."

He tensed, not moving a muscle.

Rubbing her sore wrist, Alayna continued, "I didn't mean to intrude; I was... I was just looking for..."

"For me?" he guessed crudely.

She made a face. "Why the hell would I be looking for you?"

He looked down at his polished shoes, smirking. "Well, it _is_ my shop," he revealed.

Eyes widening, Alayna gaped at him. "You _own _this place?" He could practically make a fortune around different countries from what his business had in storage.

"Among other things," he glanced at her cooly, "maybe you need glasses; the sign's not hard to miss."

He was mocking her and she knew it. Still it was better to be safe than sorry. She wouldn't fall for his bait. No matter how tempting it was to retort. "So you're a pawnbroker."

It wasn't a question.

"Among other things," he repeated with dry amusement. "Where is my daughter?"

Tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, Alayna answered, "at home... with my son."

"How irresponsible of you."

Turning his back to her, Mr. Gold carefully replaced the frame onto his desk. The pad of his thumb caressing its outline tenderly. Alayna narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me." He looked at her, his mouth grim. "I entrust you with my most precious possession for a day and you can't even keep a simple eye on her. "

Now, she was pissed. "How _dare_ you." Giving her best glare she took a step forward. "I would _never _be 'irresponsible' enough as to leave anyone's child without careful supervision."

"Careful?" He scoffed. "You call leaving a toddler alone with a child _'careful' _supervision?"

"Baden's smarter than you think," she retorted, fisting her hands, "and he's reliable. Had you raised an older son of your own you'd know for yourself."

The atmosphere electrocuted around the both of them as their irritation grew, and Alayna bounced back on her heels, her expression relaxing. "Look," she sighed, "I'm not here to start any wild waves with you. Believe me when I say this- my son knows what he's doing. He's good with little children; even took some babysitting classes."

For a moment Gold became pale grim at her revelation, before finally- the edge of his lips quirked. "Your boy took _babysitting_ classes?" His voice cracked with mirth. Seriously?

"Yes?" When he chuckled, she looked affronted. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, dearie." His hand covering his mouth, he limped past her out of the back room and she followed, seeing it wise to do so. "Nothing at all."

Pushing the curtains aside, he took his place behind the counter whereas she planted herself on the opposite side, arms crossing. "I don't see anything ludicrous about it, really."

"Never known a lad who'd willingly volunteer to learn how to supervise infants," he explained, giving a lopsided smirk. "Except maybe yours, perhaps." He chuckled again, looking down at the glass.

Bracing both palms on the countertop, Alayna leaned in her head. "It's. Not. That. Funny." she told him emphatically, her voice low.

He waved a hand casually at her face. "Think what you may, it is rather amusing. Now," he glanced up at her, hands folding together in a manner-like fashion. If she wanted them to act like civilized beings, so be it. "What can I do for you?"

Hesitating, Alayna reached into her jeans and pulled out the ring. "I came to sell this," she explained, holding it up for him to see.

"Ah," he delicately plucked the stone out of her fingers, examining it. "Radiant cut. Two carats." A fine engagement ring indeed. Tipping his head to the side, he looked at her, "And just what exactly do you want in exchange for this little beauty?"

Alayna balked. Now that he mentioned it... "I don't know," she admitted lamely, "maybe money, perhaps?"

Snickering quietly, he handed the ring back to her. "That's not how I do business, dearie."

But she pushed it right back at him. "Keep it." There was no way in hell she'd ever lay eyes upon it again. "It's worthless to me now."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "It is a fine piece of a diamond, after all."

Alayna nodded, agreeing with him. "I'm sure, but I'll consider making a trade with you for it."

Now he was interested. "A trade?"

"Yes," she replied firmly, her tone steady. "This kind of ring holds a high price value in the market today; that's gotta count for something."

"Hmmm." He rubbed his rugged chin. "Indeed. But without specifics, I can't exactly give you what you want, now can I?"

"Actually, you could." At his awaiting silence she continued, "We're looking for a place to live; I don't want a house, or nothing fancy either. Just someplace... simple."

Ahhhh. She wanted information. Given that she's Moe's relative and Belle's eccentric cousin, he supposed he could be of some service to her. "You need an apartment, then."

Although it hadn't been on the forefront of her mind, she nodded anyway.

"Well then," he placed the ring aside, "it just so happens that you're in luck."

She blinked. "I am?"

He nodded. "Paperwork won't be necessary either."

"Great. So who do I have to meet?"

Mr. Gold smirked. "You're looking right at him."

At her pale stare he grinned even wider. "Landlord, darling... among other things."

"Okay, back it up." Alayna had to process all of this before she'd hurt herself. "Pawnbroker, landlord... am I in for any more surprises?"

"Well..." he dragged out his brogue. "I'm known for giving a wicked court order."

"...Alright, then." She straightened up her posture. "So you do know of a place where we can stay?"

"If you're in desperate need of housing, then yes- I do."

She raised a curious eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" He returned the gesture.

"I just- now that I think about it- find it hard to believe that you'd exchange a place for me and my son to live in for a simple ring."

He shrugged. "Can't always be the bad guy, and you're still paying the rent. Also, no more snooping around the back of my shop without my permission. Nobody is allowed back there, save for me. Are we clear?"

For the first time since their unusual encounter in the shop, she smiled. "Of course." When he returned the grin, she glanced away again, shyly this time. "When should we begin making arrangements?"

"I'll tell you what," he pulled out a small piece of paper and picked up a pen. "Meet me at this street near the town center twelve o'clock tomorrow afternoon," he scribbled rapidly, "and we'll continue this conversation from there."

She accepted the card without problem, reading it. "I'm not going to be regret this, am I?" Her eyes flew up to his face.

He chuckled. "I should hope not."

Although he still carried an air of harsh, apathetic demeanor, Alayna was starting to see shades of the man behind the beast as he began to regarded her with respect. It was a welcoming reprieve, especially since he'd all but lashed at her for not watching his daughter properly like she'd promised.

"Well," giving a slight push away from the counter, she looked around at the shop's ornaments. "Hopefully, this ring will serve some purpose for you."

Nodding, Mr. Gold became business-like all over again. "It will," he promised.

Alayna nodded as well. "Thank you," she told him, her blue eyes sincere.

In an instant, his expression melted into one of... gentleness. "You're welcome," he replied, just as softly.

Giving him a small smirk, she pivoted around to face the shop's entrance and walked away, the door opening and closing behind her quickly.

* * *

He lifted the small frame off of the nightstand, wishing with all his heart that he could see her smiling again in person. Just like she was doing in the photograph, the angular shape of her face matching that of her daughter's, although she was much more older-looking. And sick. Very sick.

"Mom says we may be moving out soon."

Startled he turned, and smiled at his young nephew who stood in the doorway of his bedroom. Baden was a handsome boy, no doubt about it; his physical resemblance strongly taking after his father the older he grew. But unlike his father he had his mother's true kindness and courage. And her eyes. Good God, those beautiful eyes...

"She told me the news when I came home," he replied, setting the frame back down. "Are you excited?"

Baden shrugged, walking into the room. "I don't know; won't be seeing the place until tomorrow." He stuffed his hands inside of his pockets. "Mr. Gold's going to show it to us."

Of course he was, Moe smirked. Intimidating as he may seem, the pawnbroker was an excellent landlord. "I'm sure whatever home Mr. Gold picks out for you will be just fine."

Baden nodded, his eyes trailing down to the picture on the nightstand. "I had fun with Lacey today."

"She's a good girl." With a parent like Gold, how could she not be?

"Yeah," Baden's voice trailed off as he turned to look at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Moe was more than happy to humor the boy with whatever answers he had for him.

"Does... does Mr. Gold hate my mom?"

Now that, he had definitely not been expecting. "I..." he became speechless, utterly baffled with how to answer this, "what kind of question is _that?" _

Shrugging, the lad glanced away. "I don't know... they always seem so..."

"So...?" Moe prompted.

_"Tense_. Around each other."

He'd give the boy credit for being observant. It was neither Alayna nor Gold's fault with how they acted in front of the other. Although Gold could've been more subtle about his disturbed feelings. Alayna couldn't help being her cousin's look-like. Biology played a big role into shaping her appearance. Sooner or later, Gold would have to cross that bridge of acceptance. Moe remembered their last encounter from early this afternoon well- his son-in-law coming to pick up Lacey at six o'clock sharp like he'd promised. The two of them barely speaking a word to one another. But he did catch a glimmer of amusement within Gold's eyes as stared at his niece, and it started to make him wonder...

"Mr. Gold does not hate your mother, Baden." He promised the lad sternly. "Do _you_ think he hates her?"

Hopelessly, Baden replied, "I don't know..."

"Well, he doesn't. It would take someone of great, despicable character to make him feel deep resentment towards that individual, and your mother- fortunately- is not one of them. Do you understand?"

Baden nodded his head vigorously, and Moe smiled at him. "Good."

Looking at the picture frame again, the boy inquired, "Is this your wife?"

Moe didn't reply, wondering just how much this boy knew about his family's heritage. "Your great aunt- Lucinda."

His fingers touching the frame gently, Baden traced the angelic face with a tenderness he'd reserved only for infants. "She's pretty."

'Pretty' was an understatement. Lucinda had been an angel sent from God to his otherwise boorish world. Why someone like her would ever choose to marry someone like him was a mystery even to this day. But he loved her, and she had loved him. So very much.

Biting his bottom lip, Moe traced the edge of his wedding ring he still wore after thirty-two years of marriage. He would never take it off. This was Lucinda's momento, and he would always wear it proudly to show the world who his heart belonged to.

"She looks like my grandmother," the boy suddenly noticed, then winced. "Wait a second I forgot.. they were twins." Man, he was an idiot.

Laughing, the florist clapped a hand on Baden's slender shoulder. "C'mon, lad. I'll teach you how to play some poker." Lucinda hadn't mind Isabelle learning the game, so why should Alayna?

* * *

She pulled up into the exact location Mr. Gold had written for her the previous day, her stomach fluttering with nervous excitement. "Okay," she exhaled, turning off her car. She looked at her son. "You ready?"

Baden nodded, and she smirked. "Let's do this."

They had both gotten out of the car at the same time, and Alayna instantly spotted the stoic pawnbroker standing patiently next to his black Cadillac, his expression neutral. Resting a hand behind Baden, they approached him. The sky overcast with grey clouds. "Good morning, Mr. Gold," she bid him nicely, stopping in front of him. Since it was Sunday and Moe's day off, the florist had happily agreed to watch Lacey for a couple of hours until her father came to retrieve her.

With a curt nod, he looked down at the boy. "Baden," he smirked.

"H-hello." Baden gave him a weak smile. Good Lord, could this man be any more urbane than he looked? And did he ever wear anything else besides a two-pieced suit?

With a smooth turn, Mr. Gold limped towards the tall, warehouse apartment in front of them. "This way please," he led them up the stairs to the second floor, its passage narrow, but nothing they couldn't handle as Alayna grabbed Baden's hand. "Twenty-eight-years old, and still standing strong," he told them, tapping the walls with his cane, his voice echoing as he carefully took the steps one at a time.

They came to a narrow hallway, with Baden counting two doors parallel to each other. Instead of approaching the first one Mr. Gold immediately went to the second, producing a small golden key from his jacket. He slipped it inside the door lock, twisting it. "Here we are," after hearing a faint click, he pushed open the door, gesturing to the room inside. "Take a look."

And look they did.

Although the kitchen, living room, and bedroom were all combined into one, it was easily a cozy little place for two, and the furniture was nothing grand. A simple couch, a plain bed, but nothing a little decoration could fix from her end as Alayan slowly examined the area, her fingers grazing along the island. She lifted her hand, and grimaced. Dust. But nothing a little cleaning couldn't fix.

"Hey Mom, check this out!" Baden climbed up the ladder that took him near the roof, his eyes widening. "Whoa, there's a whole 'nother space up here, and a bed!"

Gold smirked, observing the mother and son as they explored the abode. "Do you like it?" he asked, cane placed in-between his hands.

Alayna touched the sink, not surprised that it was also covered in a sheen of dust. "It's... decent." she told him, looking over her shoulder. "But perfect enough for two."

"Can we keep it?" Baden asked, excited. His head peering over the edge down at his mother.

"Away from the edge," she scolded up at him and Baden sighed, quickly moving to sit on one of the pegs of the ladder as he did so.

Mr. Gold chuckled. "Your call, dearie."

Oh, why not? Alayna shrugged, smiling up at her son. "We'll take it."

Nodding, he smiled painfully. If Alayna was going to live here then he'd just have to deal with it. _It's not her fault, _he kept chanting. _It's not her fault. _"Shall we discuss rental payment, then?"

Knowing that this would only be boring for him, Baden slid down the ladder and jumped to the floor, much to his mother's growing annoyance. "I'll be outside," he told her, heading towards the door.

"Stay near the building, okay?" she called after him.

He nodded, waving as he did so, and he didn't bother to shut the door.

Smirking, Mr. Gold looked at her. "He's a good boy."

Alayna crossed her arms. "I know he is."

"It'll be interesting to see what his first crush will think of him once she's found out he studied babysitting- "

She held up a hand, silencing him. "Don't start."

* * *

He couldn't help it. He was excited. Completely ecstatic. After three months of hiding and running, they had found a place to call their own again. A place where they could settle down amongst the other town folk. A place where he could go to school. A place where he could make new friends!

Baden was grinning like an idiot, running down the steps two at a time for the entrance/exit door of the small lobby on the first floor. Reaching out a hand, he pulled it open, seeing only a flash of yellow before making the sudden collision.

_"Hey, what the hell!" _The indignant voice cried out sharply and he staggered back, his hand flailing out to steady himself as a young girl with blond hair glared at him. The front of her shirt covered with a large, brown stain.

Baden grimaced. "Oh, I'm so- "

"Emma?" An older woman's voice called out from behind her as a slender woman with short black hair holding on to two crutches leaned over her, her blue eyes worried. "What happened?"

Her mother.

"You alright?" A tall, well-built man with blond hair stood next to the woman.

Her father.

Oh, man...

"No," The girl- Emma- replied irritably, still shooting daggers at the poor boy, "Chicken shit over here made me spill cocoa all over my- "

"Watch your language," her mother scolded, her eyes softening as she spotted him. "Hello. Sorry about our daughter; if the mood suits her she tends to have a rather nasty temper."

"Yeah," the man bopped his kid playfully behind the head, and she cried out in protest.

"Uh..." Baden blushed. He was the one who should be apologizing, after having run into her and all. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's quite alright," the woman laughed, her smile kind as the three of them squeezed inside. "This isn't one of Emma's greatest choices for Sunday Service anyway; she'll live."

"Whatever," their daughter murmured, pushing past him so that she could run up the stairs first. Baden raised an eyebrow. She thought tight black jeans, converse shoes, and a leather jacket was a suitable wear for church?

"Eleven-years old." The man sighed deeply. "And it only gets worse, doesn't it?"

Turning his attention back to the boy, he stuck out his palm. "David Nolan."

"Baden," he greeted back, shaking Mr. Nolan's hand firmly. "Baden Jones."

David smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Baden."

"Mary Margaret," his wife greeted next, hugging her husband close as the three of them made their way up the staircase, with Baden forgoing the urge to stay outside. "I haven't seen you around these neck of the woods before. Are you new here?" She asked him over her shoulder.

Baden nodded, taking the steps patiently behind them as David helped his wife up the stairs. "Me and mom just moved into town."

"Ooh, how exciting!" she breathed, the exertion laying heavy upon her wounded leg.

"Hey, Dad!" Emma called from the top of the second floor, her voice sounding unsure. Baden balked.

"We're right here!" he called back as he guided his wife off to the side of the second corridor... the same one that he and his mother would now be living in. "What's up?"

But Emma was staring at the opened door, and David looked, as did his wife, the three of them sharing the same expression of curiosity and... bewilderment?

Alayna never did like it when people stared at her oddly, but Mr. Gold was well used to it. "Evening, Nolans." He turned to face them fully, his smirk thin. "Might I introduce you to your new neighbors. Alayna de Ravin," he gestured towards the brunette briefly, "and her son." His brown eyes landed on Baden, who was hiding himself right behind the small family.

Emma whipped her head to the boy, then back at his mother. "No way..." she breathed.

"Archie was right," Mary Margaret whispered to her husband, her blue eyes still trained upon the woman inside the apartment. "She looks just like her..."

Smiling sheepishly, Alayna took the initiative approach. "Hi."

Baden gulped, glancing at the blond girl once again. His... _neighbor. _

Oh, man...

* * *

Three suitcases and a backpack had been the most of their luggage to move in, and Alayna had never been more greatful for the luxury of not having to bring up any furniture. The Nolans had been charming enough to offer them any assistance should they need it, as well as her uncle, but she'd kindly declined. Her and Baden could handle it on their own.

"I like the new place," Baden began the conversation as they began scrubbing the walls.

"Me too," Alayna agreed.

"So are you gonna watch Lacey tomorrow?"

"Yes." Mr. Gold had requested the assistance again.

"Are you gonna continue to watch Lacey for him?"

"I don't know, Baden. Maybe until Mrs. Nolan recovers."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know, Baden."

"Do you like the Nolans?"

"I don't know Baden, I just met them."

"Do you like Mr. _Gold?"_

_"No_, Baden."

"Liar!" Her son beamed at her, and she rolled her eyes. Baden suddenly sneezed, rubbing his nose vigorously. "I hate dusting!"

She smiled, the two of them wiping down the furniture and walls, which were all covered in dust and a few stains. In the morning she would mop the floors for sure and do some grocery shopping. "Allergies?"

Her son nodded glumly, and she smirked. "It's not funny." He began scrubbing harder.

"I'm not laughing," she denied, wringing her wet rag over the bucket in-between them. "And it serves you right for teasing me about Mr. Gold. But you can blame your father for having such a burden."

At the mention of his dad, the boy tensed. "What if he comes looking for us?" he asked, serious. "What if he finds us?"

"He won't," droplets of warm water splashed to the floor as Alayna reached up to wipe the upper edges of the wall. Her forehead sweaty. "He won't find us."

_"Will _he try to look for us?"

Dropping the rag into the bucket, Alayna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know, Baden."

"What if he does? What if he's coming?" She walked into the kitchen, and he trailed behind her. "He could be just a few miles away from Storybrooke without us even- "

"Baden, stop." Alayna demanded, pinching the bridge of her nose as she waved a hand at him. "Just stop, alright? Stop worrying about your dad and stop mentioning him. _God!"_

It became quiet all of a sudden, and then... "Why aren't you worried about him?"

Bracing her hands against the kitchen counter she bowed her head, and closed her eyes. "Because I can't afford to be worried," she told him quietly.

Frowning, Baden opened his mouth to say something when a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. Glancing at his mom, he quickly wiped his wet hands against his jeans as he moved towards the door. Slowly he opened it, revealing someone entirely unexpected. "Mr. Gold."

With his chin cleanly shaven and his hair combed straight, the older man bared a remarkable impression as he smirked down at the boy.

"Bae!" Lacey trilled from her father's arm, lunging out for him. _"Bae!"_

Immediately Baden took her into his arms before she plowed over as Mr. Gold allowed him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you and your mother," he wondered.

"Uh, no." Baden looked back at her as he hugged the toddler close to him, his eyes unsure. "No, not at all."

"Mr. Gold." Alayna approached him, her arms crossing, but she didn't look exasperated. Just questioning. "How may I help you?"

Lifting up his right arm, he showed her a plastic bag full of mini-white boxes. "I come bearing sustenance," he announced, and at seeing her raised eyebrow, he chuckled. "Can't always be the bad guy, remember? And judging by how well you've already cleaned the place," he looked around, allowing himself entrance, "I'd say you both deserve to have a good meal. That is... if you'll have it."

His lopsided grin was so... endearing, in a weird sense, that Alayna didn't have the heart to refuse. Well, it would've been rude to refuse anyone who offered her free food in her own home. "Nothing fancy, I hope?" she asked, suddenly coming to a realization.

She was going to have dinner with Mr. _Gold. _Not alone, of course. But still...

He grinned even wider. "You can never go wrong with Chinese food, dearie. Now," he looked at Baden, the edge of his eyes crinkling, "let's see how well you can hold down your spices."

**x~X~x**

**Reviews would be delicious.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Sorry I've been on such a long hiatus. Now that season 2 for OUAT is over, you guys are definitely gonna need some RumBelle action since- mournfully- Rumple didn't want to take Belle with him to Neverland. Enjoy!**

**x~X~x**

_She eyed the golden-eye creature. His siering gaze never wavering once away from her. Mouth grim, she raised up her sword, her resolve solid, and then..._

"And then she nearly trips over her own two legs," Alayna finished with a tired huff, tearing the paper loose from her notepad before scrunching it into a crumpled ball. After tossing it to the small trash bin on the side of her desk (and missing the shot again), she leaned back against her seat, her eyes closing tiredly. Harlequin medieval novels were just way out of her league. Hell, even romance novels were fading away from her "ingenious" creativity. Why she even bothered to _try_ and write them was beyond her sense of logic.

"Who tripped over her own two legs?" The sudden curious voice of her son had her on high alert once again and she sprung up, fingers clawing around her seat for support.

"Jesus!" Looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes."What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

Baden backed away bashfully from his mother. "Sorry," he apologized with a murmur.

Sighing irritatedly, Alayna looked at her laptop once again and began typing, having forgotten to upload her website when she'd started scribbling scenes that would go well within her future books should she decide to publish them. Whenever the motivation seemed to kick her, she was on fire. But now, she was wasting it.

"Did you brush your teeth?" she asked after a minute, checking her wrist watch. It read nine thirty-three. More than half-an-hour past his bedtime.

"Yep," Baden nodded, and she knew that he was reading over her shoulder. He was dressed for bed as well.

"Good boy." Swirling her chair slowly around, she held out her arms for him. "Come here," she beckoned with a hand. He came so willingly, his slender frame seeming to grow with every day that passed as she hugged him close, wanting to keep him like the little innocent boy she had raised from day one of his birth forever. But Baden wasn't little anymore. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." he tells her, pulling away from her gentle embrace. He smiled. "You were right."

She tilted her head curiously to the side. "About what?"

"This," he gestured around their cozy little apartment. "You said that things would be different here, and they are. You kept your promise."

They had only been living in Storybrooke for a month. While happy to see that her son was quickly adjusting to their new accommodating situation, Alayna could hardly say the same for herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Storybrooke. How she felt about it was quite the opposite, actually. Everyone treated her nicely and politely wherever she went, and Baden enjoyed seeing other children close to his age running around the corners. She just... she felt useless.

What she did need, was a job. And babysitting a pawnbroker's toddler every day of the week except for the weekends was hardly considered "hard" labor in her opinion.

Don't get her wrong. She absolutely adored Lacey; the little girl reminding her so much of her dear cousin that it nearly broke her heart in half. But she wanted to put her hands and mind to use in business, not child care. Gold paid her a good fifty dollars a day for keeping an eye on his kid, but still... she wanted to be up and moving with every chance that she got. How ironic. Here she was- Alayna de Ravin- professional novelist with over twenty books published, wanting to strut around instead of doing what she did best, which was to sit in a chair from hours on end- writing. Writing, writing, writing. And thinking. She did a lot of that.

The ludicrous notion brought a small smile to her lips, and she chuckled.

"What?" Baden wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." With a shake of her head, she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Go to sleep now."

Baden obeyed without hesitation, climbing up to his secretive room that was near the ceiling. His mother kept her desk paralleled to the ladder, saying that it was "as good as any" place to keep her cluttered work. Waving a last-minute goodnight, he dives down onto his bed, pulling the blankets tightly around him.

Smiling to herself, Alayna faced her computer once again, her eyes flickering over to the small picture frame she kept erected near the edge of her desk. A photo long ago taken, of her and Isabelle. The two of them smiling like the happy partners they were on her graduation night from college. One of her favorites.

Glancing away, she turned off her laptop. She would get some sleep herself, having decided tomorrow would be a good time to start looking for a decent job since she didn't have to keep Lacey for the day.

* * *

He had just begun drinking his morning tea when he heard the knock on his door, and it startled him. Nobody ever came to visit him in the morning.

Setting aside his newspaper, he tied his robe tightly around his thin frame as he stood up from his place at the dining table, Lacey watching his every movement from her green high chair, her fingers pausing from her scrabbled attack on her scattered Cheerios.

After straightening out his hair, Mr. Gold inhaled a deep breath, and opened the door. He balked. "Miss Ravin," he greeted, somewhat slowly, slightly surprised that it was none other than this beautiful woman standing right in front of him on his porch, dressed nicely for the day ahead of her.

"Mr. Gold." She blushed. "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to discuss something with you. May I come in?"

"... Yes, of course." He stepped aside, allowing her entrance into his dusty home.

"Mama!" Lacey squealed excitedly upon seeing Alayna enter the dining room, her little feet kicking.

"Settle down, Lacey," her father scolded her gently. He looked at Alayna. "Please, have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Although she wasn't planning on staying long but not wanting to be rude, Alayna nodded her head anyways. "Yes, thank you."

Without another look, Mr. Gold disappeared into the kitchen, and she took a moment to greet the little munchkin jerking inside her seat for her attention before sitting down in her own just as he came back with another cup. "Here you are," he poured her a healthy serve, eyeing her curiously. "I probably should've asked first but, you don't have a preference when it comes to tea, do you?"

"Not at all," she took the offered cup, filling it with cream and sugar that was placed in the center of the table.

"Neither do I," he sat the teapot next to the condiments before sitting back down in his chair, the crease in his forehead relaxing. It had been a little over a day since he'd last seen her, and although he hated to admit it, the suddenness of her presence was, rather comforting. "How can I help you?"

After giving a brief glance at him over the rim of her tea-cup, Alayna swallowed. "Well..." she began, taking a deep breath, "I need..."

God, why was this so hard to ask?

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow. "You need...?" he prompted.

"A job," she finally admitted, looking at Lacey, who was busily gobbling away at her cereal. "I need a job."

With his mouth slightly apart, Mr. Gold felt the edge of his lips quirk up. "Ah," he chuckled, setting down his cup. "For a moment, I thought it was something of rather great importance."

Not sure if he was being crude or not, Alayna narrowed her eyes at him. "It's important to _me_ that I may provide a better livelihood for my son."

Mr. Gold pressed his lips firmly together. "I meant no offense," he told her, frowning, "it seems you're not very good at spotting a quip should one be soaring your way, Miss Ravin. Now," he began, before she could retort anything, "are you not satisfied with the current wages you've earned from watching my daughter?"

Vigorously, she shook her head. "Not at all," she promised, "I love babysitting Lacey, and the amount of money you pay me to do so is more than generous enough, however..."

"However, you wish to make yourself a more useful occupant." he finished for her, his brown eyes gleaming.

Alayna paused, thinking. "Well, that's one way of putting it."

"Hmmm," leaning back in his chair, Mr. Gold folded his hands together across his flat stomach as Lacey continued to babble toddler nonsense. He eyed her with interest. "You do realize that this is a agreeably small town, yes?"

'Agreeably small' didn't even begin to describe Storybrooke. "Yes."

"And although we do offer a few good businesses, I'm afraid the majority of them earn minimal wages. I'm giving you fair warning, Miss Ravin- do not expect a high-paying job."

"I don't care," she replied, which visibly surprised him. The amount of income she earned from her published books played a good enough role at providing. "What can I do?"

Mr. Gold stared at her, coming to the conclusion that this was a woman who was not afraid to play with fire, no matter how much of a risk she had for getting burned. A woman who was more than willing to do what needed to be done if it meant providing the best for her child, what little there was to offer, anyway. And he admired her for it.

And so, with a slow, mischievous smile, he inquired smoothly, "exactly how good are you with cleaning?"

* * *

Moe had been busily trimming away his potted ferns on his windowsill when a loud knock on the door pulled at his attention.

Setting aside his scissors, he adjusted his cap, and walked towards the door, opening it wide. He smiled. "Alayna!"

"Hey," she smiled back, gesturing inside. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, of course." Her uncle quickly ushered her in before closing the door behind her. He gave her a one-arm hug, catching the slightly dazed expression written across her face. "Everything alright?" he questioned with caution. He hadn't seen her since she moved into her new apartment with Baden.

She nodded, a bit weakly. "Everything's fine. You have any water?"

"I'll bring you a glass," he wasted no time providing her with a cool bottle from the fridge, and she accepted it gratefully. He folded his arms, one eyebrow raised. After taking a few heavy sips, she eyed him back, her own eyebrow raised in question. He chuckled. "Alayna, after knowing you for over half of your life, you really think I don't understand you by now?"

She winced, smiling sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

He bobbed his head once with slow measure. "Oh, yeah." Something happened, and he wanted to know what.

Walking around the kitchen table, Alayna set aside her water bottle and braced both hands upon the smooth surface. She sighed, rather loudly. "I got a job," she told him, her voice lacking any trace of happiness.

Moe was slightly confused. He knew that she babysat for Mr. Gold every five days a week, and although whether or not the man paid her for it remained a mystery to him, he was happy that Alayna was digging deeper roots in order to make herself stable. He grinned. "That's wonderful, darling."

And then she chuckled, shaking her head as if this whole visit was a waste of her time. "You haven't even heard to best of it yet," she raised up her eyes, her smile rueful. "I'm working for Mr. Gold."

Now that, had completely caught him off guard.

"As a maid," Alayna continued, plopping down in the closest chair heavily. "I am to clean his house every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and his shop, Tuesday and Thursday. He'll pay me twelve dollars an hour for the job. Plus, I can watch Lacey, if I wanted to."

Moe remained silent.

She looked up at him, her smile sad. "Personally, I'd say it's a pretty good deal, but..." she shook her head, scoffing.

Placing a hand on her own one, the florist asked, a little bit sternly, "Do you want to work for Mr. Gold, Alayna?"

The whole irony of the situation was way too much. Wherever Isabelle was, she was probably having a good laugh. Or not.

Alayna looked down at the table. "I need the money; I'm gonna do everything I can in providing the best for Baden."

"That's not what I asked," Moe sat down next to her, his eyes serious, "do you want to work for him as his maid?"

The truth was in her eyes as she finally gave him her attention. "I don't know," she whispered, looking away. "In a way, he scares me."

"Scares you how?" Moe wondered with a frown.

"Just... by being who he is." At his blank look, she said, "He's always trying to be intimidating, like it pleases him if people become baffled by the mere presence of his being, and the sarcasm..." God, she hated the sarcasm. "It's so obvious that he hates socializing, and I've never seen him happy. Not even around his own child."

Moe held his breath, then slowly exhaled. "Laynie," he breathed, gripping her hand. "That man has been through so much, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son-in-law. I'm saying that because it's the truth. He endured so many problems while growing up- the lack of a loving family or compassion... it changes people. It changed him. But when Izzy came into his life... it was like seeing an entirely different person."

"But that person doesn't exist anymore."

"Isabelle's death pierced him hard," Moe admitted solemnly. The shadow of the loving man he had known buried deeply within the beast once more. "But he's pulling through. If not for himself, then most certainly for Lacey."

Reaching out, he cupped her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him. "That child is his everything, Alayna. Isabelle's greatest gift to him." He smiled at her, and she hesitantly, she returned the gesture. "If you don't want to work for him, I understand. But just remember- you can't change a person, no matter how ugly they may appear on the outside. You respect them for who they are on the inside."

Alayna nodded, feeling oddly confident.

"Am I right?" her uncle prompted, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

She nodded once more, then stood up. "And you know what they also say," she added playfully, "you can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them."

It was settled. She was going to work for Mr. Gold.


End file.
